


I Put a Spell on You

by Sath



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Humor, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 03:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sath/pseuds/Sath
Summary: Alucard accidentally casts from the Belmont book of penis spells, and only Trevor Belmont can help him undo the spell's handiwork.





	I Put a Spell on You

Trevor was in the middle of dinner, fork halfway to his mouth, when he was transported to the center of the Belmont library. Since the chair he’d been sitting in was no longer around, Trevor immediately fell on his ass.

“Oh, fuck me,” Trevor grumbled. He glanced up to see Alucard standing over him, looking elegant in the same shirt and trousers that he definitely never bothered to wash but nonetheless smelled better than anything Trevor had put on.

“Unfortunately, that’s why you’re here,” Alucard said.

Trevor got to his feet and brushed some of the dust off his trousers. “What the fuck are you on about?”

“As you know, your family were hoarders of occult knowledge and as you don’t know, because you never read anything in here, they had no system of organizing it,” Alucard replied, his tone even more clipped than usual. “I accidentally cast something from the collection of penis spells.”

“How do you _accidentally_ cast a penis spell?”

“It activated when I turned the page.”

“So what now,” Trevor asked, “your cock is haunted and you need my help with it?”

Alucard said nothing, which said enough.

“…how is it haunted?” Trevor said.

Alucard had a flush across his cheekbones which Trevor hadn’t even thought was possible for him, but it was flattering as hell. Trevor would have thought that the magical spell had made Alucard more attractive, except he was just that infuriatingly beautiful all the time, and looked even better when he was upset. Upset in a sexy way, not the soul-crushing way that Trevor had seen earlier.  

“The spell claims that,” said Alucard, “and I’m quoting this exactly, ‘the penis’s most heartfelte desyre will be summoned and the penis be kept harde and enduryng until joyful union achieved.’”

Trevor couldn’t resist—he immediately looked down at Alucard’s crotch to see if it was ‘harde’ and ‘enduryng.’

It certainly was.

“God, is it always that big?” Trevor asked, managing to get his eyes back on Alucard’s face. Trevor absolutely was not going to wonder if Dracula, the family enemy, had also had a massive cock. Too late—he’d wondered, and now Dracula’s posture made more sense.

“No, because I don’t always have an erection, you fuckwit.”  

“Wait a moment,” Trevor said. “I appeared in the library, so that means your cock must’ve been in love with me this whole time!”

Alucard rolled his eyes. “All it means is that some randy wizards hundreds of years ago decided to prank each other by making a spell to summon someone they wanted to fuck. My cock is not ‘in love’ with you. And thankfully, there’s more than one way to break the spell. While I was waiting around to see who the hell would appear in the library, I read that a Belmont can free the penis of its prison—stop snickering—by walking widdershins around it and reciting a prayer of chastity. That’s really all you have to do, Belmont, and then we can never speak of this again.”

“That doesn’t sound like any fun,” Trevor replied.

“Well, which would you prefer? Walking around in a circle or getting fucked?”

“Fucked, of course. How about you? How do you like your naughty Belmonts?” Trevor waggled his eyebrows. “Oh, come on. You’re going to deny your penis’s heart?”

“Stop giving my cock feelings,” Alucard said.

“It clearly has feelings! Look, it cast a magic spell.” He put his arm around Alucard’s shoulder, companionably, and not like someone who’d just realized he was a penis’s most heartfelt desire. “Listen, Alucard. It’s not that embarrassing to find me attractive. Plenty of people do! I have a scruffy _je ne sais quoi_ , as they say in France.”

With a sigh, Alucard said, “Let’s get on with it then.”

“Don’t say it like tha—”

Alucard fisted his hands in Trevor’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. There was a moment of instinctive fear as Trevor felt Alucard’s fangs gently brush his lips, which faded into desire. Alucard was a half-vampire and a bit of an asshole, but he was also a friend. Trevor could trust him.

The glassware, however, was fated to be ravaged. Alucard pressed Trevor against a table filled with items from the Belmont laboratory—retorts, flasks, and God knows what else—and shoved them all to the floor with a “tsk.”

“I’d complain about you destroying my things, but I did give you my home and everything in it,” Trevor said.

“All because you wanted to sleep with me, I’m sure,” said Alucard, with the start of a smile on his face.

“I’m still not the one whose cock is haunted by my incredible sensuality.”

Trevor stretched out on the table and wriggled out of his tunic while Alucard started on his trousers. It seemed a little unfair that he was nearly naked and Alucard was fully dressed, so Trevor took a knife out of his boot and cut Alucard’s immaculate silk shirt open.

“Fuck you,” Alucard hissed.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Trevor replied. “There’s some oil in a pouch on my belt, right by the lockpicks.”

“The Belmonts keep surprising me.”

Alucard opened up the flask of oil with only a little more care than he’d used for the glassware. Was that how he always was with sex, or was it the spell’s work? Regardless, Trevor wrapped his legs around Alucard, enjoying the hungry look that earned him. Alucard ran his hands down Trevor’s thighs, digging his thumb into the muscle.

“I see all that flipping around you do has gotten you somewhere,” Alucard said.

“Flatter me like that and I’ll beg you to do this again.”

“I like the thought of you begging,” Alucard replied, his fangs showing as his breathing deepened. After coating his fingers in oil, Alucard teasingly pressed one inside. “You should start now.”

“Come on, then,” Trevor said, pulling Alucard closer by the torn halves of his shirt. “Don’t treat me like I’m going to shatter.”

“Do this often?”

“No, you’re my first time using my ass to break a spell.”

Alucard chuckled as he added a second finger.

“Ah, more like that,” Trevor murmured.

He finally got Alucard close enough to kiss again, and every drag of Alucard’s fangs over his mouth made his cock twitch. God, that probably said something weird about him, didn’t it? The Belmont with a vampire fetish. He felt Alucard press himself closer, moving against him like he was desperate. Trevor let Alucard take his time preparing him, because there was no working around the fact that his cock was going to be hard to take.  

“Ready?” Alucard asked.

“As I’ll ever be.”

“It’s not too late for you to walk around me and read a little ditty.”

“But Alucard, your penis would be heartbroken.”

Shaking his head, Alucard replied, “I don’t understand what it sees in you.”

Trevor shifted his legs up higher; he might feel a little burn later, but there was more than one advantage to all his physical training. Alucard slicked up his cock and slowly guided just the head inside. Trevor groaned—it hurt, but exactly how he wanted it to. Biting his own lip, Alucard reached up with his left hand to stroke Trevor’s hair, clearly struggling to restrain himself. Trevor wondered how savage he would be when he didn’t. Alucard withdrew and thrust back in, deeper this time, making Trevor arch his back against the table.

“Don’t hold yourself back on my account,” Trevor said.

“Really, Trevor?” Alucard replied, with a touch of humor. “I could pulp this table with one hand.”

“Not the sort of dirty talk I’m used to, but I’ll take it.”

Alucard kissed him again, finally bottoming out inside him. Trevor yanked on Alucard’s hair, rougher than Alucard was treating him, and was rewarded by Alucard baring his fangs.

“There they are,” Trevor said, pressing the tip of his finger to one.

“Of course, you like them, Belmont,” Alucard replied, brushing Trevor’s hand away.

But something changed in Alucard. He fucked Trevor harder, driving every thought from Trevor’s head until he barely registered the feel of Alucard’s hand on his cock. But the climax that followed left Trevor near-shaking, as exhausted as if he’d been in a fight. Alucard must have finished with him, because he pulled out, his breath coming harshly.

“Just think,” Trevor said, “hundreds of years of rivalry all came to an end in my a—”

Alucard covered Trevor’s mouth. “I would rather suffer a hard-on for eternity than have you finish that sentence.”

Trevor was going to finish it anyway, but a thump from upstairs drew his attention. “What the hell is that?” he asked, hurriedly putting on his shirt as Alucard got dressed himself. When he looked down at his still-ruined shirt, Alucard sighed and went for his coat.

“Oh, you didn’t know? Dropping Dracula’s castle on the ground attracts looters. Care to help me kick them out?”

“Sure—it was my house until a few weeks ago, anyhow.”

Trevor nearly tripped getting his trousers on as Alucard rushed out without him. He was still such a fucking asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Havisham for the beta!


End file.
